


Ритуал

by delannoie



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Ritual Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie





	Ритуал

Это не могло закончиться иначе. Исход смертельного поединка предопределен древними традициями, но Маркус остался в живых, и его жизнь принадлежит сопернику, пощадившему его.

Когда он заходит в зал, где должен свершиться ритуал, то видит фигуру в сером балахоне. Капюшон закрывает лицо, но Маркус прекрасно знает, кто его ждет. Когда он останавливается в двух шагах от большого плоского камня, в древние времена служившего алтарем для жертвоприношений, Нерун откидывает капюшон. В полумраке его гребень напоминает рога существа из древней земной мифологи – Минотавра, а может и самого Дьявола.

Маркус поддевает пальцами застежку своего плаща, и тот падает на пол, открывая взгляду Неруна обнаженное тело. Минбарец окидывает его голодным взглядом и одобрительно ухмыляется. Маркус знает, что должен повиноваться, но вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза своего «палача», показывая, что не сдастся без борьбы. Нерун усмехается: ему, кажется, нравится этот вызов. Он грубо сгребает Маркуса в охапку, притягивая к себе, ловит за подбородок и жадно целует, преодолевая сопротивление. Тот отвечает тем, что яростно и зло кусает его губы. Нерун подминает его под себя, укладывая на жесткий камень, скидывает одежду, вжимаясь в тело, распростертое под ним, скользит руками по бокам и бедрам, изучая, запоминая. Маркус пытается оттолкнуть захватчика, и Нерун перехватывает его руки, прижимая к камню. 

Маркус отворачивается, не позволяя целовать себя в губы, и Нерун проводит языком по нежной коже за ухом, целует шею, покусывает острые ключицы. Маркус шумно выдыхает, пытаясь сдержать непроизвольный стон. К нему никто прежде так не прикасался, и каждая ласка, каждый поцелуй вызывает пьянящее головокружение. Он не может унять дрожь, учащенное дыхание выдает его возбуждение, руки слабеют. Он больше не сопротивляется. Нерун ослабляет хватку и прежде, чем отпустить его руки, нежно касается губами запястья, обжигая дыханием чувствительную кожу. 

Маркус обхватывает его за плечи, притягивая к себе для поцелуя, страстного, глубокого, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все отчаяние одиноких лет, пока он ждал того единственного, особенного человека, что окажется достаточно смел и силен, чтобы его завоевать. Он не хочет бежать, не желает сопротивляться, имеет значение лишь одно – чтобы Нерун не останавливался, не отпускал его больше никогда. 

Маркус принимает проникающие в него пальцы с тихим стоном. Кажется, он сойдет с ума, если Нерун промедлит еще немного.

– Пожалуйста, – шепчет Маркус, едва дыша. – Возьми меня.

Нерун входит в него без дальнейших прелюдий довольно грубо и жестко. Маркус вскрикивает от боли, крепко вцепляясь в плечи любовника, но где-то на границе сознания понимает, что не хотел бы иначе. Нерун начинает двигаться, и Маркус задыхается от ощущений и кристально чистого понимания, что между ними все должно быть именно так.

Они познали друг друга в сражении через боль и кровь. Они пришли друг к другу: родственные души, которым суждено вновь и вновь встречаться в каждом воплощении. И сейчас сплетение их тел в этой грубой почти первобытной страсти не что иное, как естественное продолжение того поединка.

Маркус чувствует, как с каждым движением Неруна внутри его тела боль уходит, уступая место удовольствию. Ему кажется – разум плавится, кожа горит, а сердце, никогда не бившееся так часто, вот-вот остановится, взорвавшись от захлестнувших его эмоций.

Нерун сжимает бедра Маркуса до синяков, с приглушенным рычанием прикусывает кожу на шее, вбивается в его тело в диком бешеном ритме, делая только своим раз и навсегда. И тот надрывно стонет, извиваясь на жестком камне, принимая боль и наслаждение, отдаваясь всецело этому безумному дикому танцу единения их тел и душ…

............

Маркус просыпается на грани оргазма в своей каюте на «Вавилоне 5», отчаянно сминая влажные простыни непослушными пальцами.  
Он долго лежит без сна, даже не пытаясь понять, что это было. Сон, которому никогда не суждено сбыться, ускользнул, оставив после себя лишь горькие сожаления.


End file.
